talesofthedarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Hides
After the events that led up to the unleashing of the Celestial Stones and the near-decimation of society within the United Kingdoms, the Uratha there found themselves united under a single cause, joining long-time ally Pendragon and his Tolemac Council, the Iron Tribes of London and the Sons warred for several years with covert groups throughout Great Britain. Eventually, this war united the Iron Tribes inseparably and they formed a small nation of werewolves. This community which eventually came to be known as the Commonwealth of the Iron Tribes became active on a global scale following the second world war, where they proved themselves as some of the greatest craftsmen, and soldiers, in the world. The Iron Tribes, usually known by most as the Iron Hides, became globally famous for their mastercrafted armor, intricate use of strategy and tactics as well as their outstanding combat acumen. It is rumored by some that inhabited the Nautilus during the Second World War that the Iron Hides were directly responsible for the creation of the enormous submarine's advanced weapon systems and nigh-impenetrable armor, though the truth of these rumors will never truly be known. Today, the Iron Tribes are among the most powerful of uratha organizations, their ranks swell with over a thousand wolves; all extensively trained prior to being fielded in operations, the presence of their wolf-helmets in a city is normally enough to put the fear of God into those who would oppose them. History WIP Organization The Iron Tribes are very well organized, separating into several different branches of administration, each with their specific task and expectations. The administration organize themselves in a sort of circular fashion, each feeding into the next. The Annulus The Annulus is the administrative head of the Iron Tribes, these are the chieftains of each tribe and the only ones which are chosen by each tribe individually. The four members of the Annulus are the Chief of Flesh, the Chief of Hounds, The Chief of Bone and the Chief of Sons. Of these four, three change very rarely but the Chief of Sons changes with startling frequency, something most welcome as this creates a constant change within the leadership of the Commonwealth. The Branches Beneath the Annulus, four branches spread out, though each of the Chiefs can take control of a single branch at a time, they regularly put Legates to the task of heading a branch. The four branches are: * The Branch of Logistics & Globalization, which worries itself with the task of acquiring and distributing resources aswell as deciding when to mobilize forces and how. * The Branch of Training & Militarization, the largest of the branches focuses on the training, equipment and preparation of the military forces of the Commonwealth. * The Branch of Research & Development, the smallest yet arguably one of the most important and influential. The R&D branch focuses on the development of new equipment, countermeasures and the matter of military intelligence. * The Branch of Mysticism & Spirituality, the most esoteric of the branches, their task is to create new rituals, uncover new gifts and develop magical advantages for the Iron Tribes. Though they rarely bring anything to the table, when they do, it is often tremendously useful. The Branches feed into each other quite reliably, forming a sort of circular relationship between all of them. L&G locates, identifies and mobilizes towards threats or resources, moving T&M to military action, which forges equipment developed by the R&D branch, after being allocated resources by the L&G branch, all of which utilize the knowledge provided by the M&S branch to move further along than any human could hope to. This codependency of one another is, some say, what has kept the Commonwealth so healthy for such a long time. The Legion The Iron Tribes pride themselves on their military capability, their ranks swell with a vast number of Uratha and Wolfblooded humans, allowing them to deploy a fairly large military force when necessary. The Legion is organized much like it's roman predecessors. The Legion's ranking structure begins with the Prime Legate, the supreme commander of the Ironhide's forces and the Head of the T&M Branch. The Prime Legate gathers a group of ten lesser Legates which are tasked with getting his words out to his forces. These Legates generally interact with one of two senior centurions, who lead one of two cohorts-- Units of about five hundred warriors-- which are in turn composed of five centuria. Centuria are lead by junior centurions. Each centuria is further comprised of ten contuberniums, a squad of ten men led by a Decanus. The main operational unit of the Legion is the quaternion or Hunt, a group of four legionaries which operates led by either a Decanus or Venator(The Decanus' Right-Hand).